Forget Me...Not
Forget Me... Not is the 114th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide This episode begins as the Cleaners are after Wyatt. The sisters orb into the manor but the Cleaners appear. One orbs Wyatt to him. The sisters call for Leo but he can do nothing. The scene changes; toys, playpen, baby clothes and such disappear. The nursery is again a closet. Neither the sisters nor Leo know why Leo is here. The sisters have the feeling they're forgetting something. Piper hears a strange sound like a baby crying. Phoebe is doing her advice column from the basement because her new empathy power is driving her crazy. She has a cut on her head and doesn't remember how she got it. She then gets a call from Elise about an incident the previous day; she doesn't remember the incident. Paige has a new job as a receptionist where a coworker named Flo has been fired by her male chauvinist boss because she wouldn't sleep with him and she is mad at Paige, but she doesn't remember why. Chris has a new charge, Natalie, but instead, he is drinking beer and has sex with her as he lost focus of why he returned to the past with Wyatt being now removed from existence. Leo is still suspicious of him. Leo hears a baby crying, and orbs away. Phoebe is in Elise's office and is being scolded about an incident the previous day. Phoebe says she doesn't remember. Elise clasps her shoulders and Phoebe gets a vision of a huge brawl in the office. Piper helps a passing stranger calm his baby down and the stranger asks her if she has any children as she knew exactly what to do, but under the Cleaners' spell, Piper thinks she doesn't have any children. Inside the manor, Leo is staring at the closet. Piper tells Leo about hearing the baby; Leo says he heard it too. Phoebe tells her sisters of her vision and Paige reads a spell. All of a sudden it's raining; the cut on Phoebe's head is gone; the sisters hear Wyatt crying. The sisters realize that the spell rewound the last day. We are now at the start of the timeline. Piper turns on the TV and leaves Wyatt alone in the room. Wyatt starts magically flipping the channels and sees a program with a large flying dragon. He orbs the dragon out of the screen and into the garden. The dragon knocks open the conservatory door and flies away before the sisters see it. Leo has assigned Chris his new charge. He is unwilling -- until she turns out to be blonde and cute. Phoebe enters the office. Jason and Elise follow, arguing. Phoebe slugs Elise, starting a brawl. Paige and Flo talk about their boss's advances on Flo. A man, distracted, bumps into Paige and spills coffee on her. He tells her, hardly believing it, that he has seen a dragon out of the window. Paige goes to Phoebe's office and finds the brawl still in progress. Paige pulls Phoebe away and tells her about the dragon. Wyatt has orbed Piper to a tunnel. Paige and Phoebe orb over, just as the dragon blasts the tunnel with fire. The Cleaners appear in the manor. They explain that they cover up magic when it's exposed. They offer the sisters a chance to take care of the problem, implying that they will take Wyatt if they don't. Piper tells Leo about the dragon and the Cleaners. Phoebe has a large empathy burst of pain and fear and believes the dragon is attacking the people in the city. With Wyatt's help, they find the dragon. Paige orbs a scale off its hide for a potion, but this awakens and angers the dragon. Piper draws its attention and Wyatt vanquishes the dragon which threatens Piper. The Cleaners appear anyway and the opening scene repeat. They take Wyatt and morph the room, but this time, the sisters remember. Piper proposes to draw the Cleaners out by doing some magic of their own. Paige and Phoebe orb into a live newscast and perform some magic in public. The camera cuts to the Golden Gate Bridge and Piper makes it vanish. The Cleaners appear to them, and the sisters demand Wyatt's return, threatening them to continue to expose magic if they don't return him. The Cleaners return Wyatt, since if they erased the Charmed Ones from existence, this could hardly be considered neutral. At Phoebe's request, they also erase the office riot. Flo, instead of rejecting her boss's advances, proposes to get horizontal with him right there in the office. The boss is all ears and then "Flo" orbs a flower pot into his head. "Flo" morphs into Paige and is met at the door by the real Flo, who thanks her for "whatever she did". Power Usage * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Manor * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Manor * Piper / Blow Up / Cleaner / Manor (no effect) * The Cleaners / Summon / Wyatt / Manor * Cleaner #1 / TK / TCO / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * The Cleaners erase Wyatt's presence. * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / P3 * Leo / Orbs / Himself / P3 * Phoebe / Retrocognition / Elise / Bay Mirror * Phoebe / Empathy / Wyatt / Conservatory * Wyatt / TK / TV Channel / Conservatory * Wyatt / TK / TV Channel / Conservatory * Wyatt / Projection / Dragon / Conservatory *** * Phoebe / Empathy / Frank / Bay Mirror * Wyatt / Orbs / Piper / Manor * Wyatt / Orbs / Piper / Presidio Tunnel * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Presidio Tunnel * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Manor (not seen) * Piper / Blow Up / Cleaner #1 / Manor (no effect) * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Manor * Leo / Orb / Himself / Piper's Room * Phoebe / Empathy / People of SF / Attic * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Street * Paige / TK-Orb / Dragon Scale / Street (no effect) * Wyatt / Combustion-Orbing / Dragon / Street * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Street (not seen) * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Street * Paige / Orbs / Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt / Manor * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Manor * The Cleaners / Summon / Wyatt / Manor * Cleaner #1 / TK / TCO / Manor * The Cleaners erase Wyatt's presence. * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Manor * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / News Studio * Phoebe / Levitate / Wayne (Weatherman) / News Studio * Paige / TK-Orbs / Jacket / News Studio * Paige / Orbs / Piper and Phoebe / Attic * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Attic(not seen) * The Cleaners bring back Wyatt. * The Cleaners erase the riot Phoebe started. * The Cleaners / Spark / Themselves / Attic(not seen) * "Flo" / TK-Orb / Flower Pot / Mr. Stewick's Office * "Flo" / Glamour / Paige / Mr. Stewick's Office * Leo / Orb / Himself / P3 * Leo / Orb / Himself / P3 *This could be a tie to his telekinetic-orbing powers. Neutral Beings # The Cleaners The Cleaners :A neutral party in charge of covering up magic when it is exposed. They have the power to rewrite history, erase memories, and remove all evidence of magic. Spells # Phoebe and Paige use the spell "Memory Spell - To Fill in the Blanks". # Paige tries to scry for the Cleaners. # Piper casts the Vanishing Spell on the Golden Gate Bridge. Memory Spell - To Fill in the Blanks :Moments lost make witches wonder '' :''warlock's plot or demon's plunder? '' :''If this is not a prank, '' :''help us to fill in the blanks. ::~Cast by Paige Vanishing Spell Potions # Phoebe works on a potion to vanquish the dragon. Innocents # Paige saves Flo from her sexist boss. Notes *The tunnel that the dragon flies out of is the same tunnel that was used in the season 5 episode "Underneath" of the TV series "Angel". It was also used in the film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" and in a climatic scene at the end of the "Back to the Future: Part II" film. *Chris is given a charge named Natalie though his mission to protect Wyatt causes him to reject her. It is interesting to note that in the reality in which Wyatt does not exist, Chris sleeps with his charge, and in the reality in which Wyatt does exist, Chris rejects her, telling Leo that his mission to protect Wyatt is more important. This could be because in the future, Chris was shown to already be in a relationship with Bianca, and could be proving loyal to her in this episode. *The scene where the Dragon sets a car on fire in the tunnel, which creates a explosion, was done by setting a bomb in the trunk of the car. The stunt driver had to set the bomb off at the right time and as the car came through the tunnel, the trunk of the car blows off; hence the bomb. At the same time, two propane cannons explode creating a huge fireball, trying to sell the effect of the dragon breathing fire. * The WB Promo Title for thithumb|right|300px|Forget Me ...Not WB Trailers episode is "Dragon's Heat". * In this episode, Natalie is aware that Chris is her Whitelighter but in Secrets and Guys, it was said that witches aren't meant to know. Glitches *When Piper is sent flying backward when the dragon is vanquished, it is clear that Piper is on a skateboard or device that pulls her back. It can even be heard somewhat. Episode Stills 603x01.jpg 603x02.jpg 603x03.jpg 603x04.jpg 07.jpg 603x05.jpg ﻿ Quotes :Paige: 'What happened to your head? :'Phoebe: (showing the injury) This? I don't know, I've been so scattered lately, that I must of bumped it or something. Now, is either one of you feeling strong emotions? Anger? Sadness? :Piper: I remember now. I'm a mom. :Paige: Okay, if you're sensing any fear, that would be mine. I think we should go. :Piper: Wait. :Paige: Wait for what? :Piper: Wyatt. International Titles *French: L'Apprenti Sorcier External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6